My Second Beginning All Time Low
by mayibeyourmistress
Summary: Beth didn't know how to live, until one day her favorite band All Time Low was having a concert. She went with her best friend and it was unlike her. They both end up having romanic encounters in the band. A typical love story :
1. Chapter 1

**My Second Beginning (All Time Low)**

**Chapter 1: Ordinary Girl**

**I, Beth Jenson, had never done a bad thing in my life. I was always the good girl watching from the side lines while all the fun was occurring around me. I got good grades, and was perfect in my parent's eyes. But I was sick of being the good girl. My best friend, Amy Richardson was sitting beside me in math class when I decided this. "Amy..." I whispered. She had always been the rebellious one, and I had always admired her for that.**

** "OMG, you're talking during class, Mrs. Teacher's pet.**** What's up?" Amy replied with a hushed tone. "I'm sick of being the good kid. Ya know? Being perfect? Well, you know I've been obsessed with All Time Low since I was 11, right?" I asked. "Well duh, how stupid do you think I am? You could never let me forget. How 'wonderful Alexander William Gaskarth is' or how 'funny Jack Bassam Barakat is'." She said smirking at me. "Shut up," I said getting annoyed. **

**Then I continued, "Well they're having a concert in 2 days, and I want to go. MY parents don't want me to go, and said they won't pay for the tickets. But I really wanna go, so I dipped into my trust fund for tickets. I got one for you, and one for me. Could I spend the night and we skip school on that day? It's in Baltimore. Only like 4 hours away, and I do have my license ya know. I could drive us there, and get us a hotel. I already have them and you don't have to pay. Will you?" I asked finishing as fast as I could. "Holy crap, this is the Beth Jenson I know right? I am SO up for it!" Amy exclaimed. "Okay," I replied then added," **

**Since I'm going bad ass, I wouldn't mind being kinda sexy for this. Wanna go to the mall with me? After lunch we'll skip and go. And if you say yes we need to leave right away so I don't back out of this." I said. OMG, What am I doing? I thought already reconsidering. "You won't back down, maybe you'd even get a chance to meet the one and only Alex Gaskarth!" she joked. "Oh boy I wish..." I sighed wistfully licking my lips. "So lunch?" I asked. **

**"Yep, you'll be one hot girl there." She said winking at me. Suddenly the bell rang, and Amy and I were already out the door. We grabbed our stuff and went to my car. I drove quickly but cautiously to the mall. The first place I went to was American Eagle and bought a pair of their short ripped cut-offs. Then I went into Hot Topic and bought a pair of their ripped skinny jeans. I went into Victoria secret and bought a few lacey bras, and some sexy underwear, getting a few semi-revealing shirts too. **

**After that we went to Amy's house. I unpacked my things, and did my homework. I called my mom telling her I didn't feel good so Amy took me to her place and I would be spending the week there. She reluctantly agreed and I counted my lucky stars. These next two days would be chaotic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Damned If I Fall**

**I was determined to love this chance of a lifetime, and booked a hotel room for us. 24 hours until the concert. We were in Baltimore a day ahead so we could check it out. I drove around town for a while when my mom called me. I turned down my All Time Low CD that was blasting from my car. I tried my best to fake a cough and make my voice raspy. "Hello?" I asked. "Honey, I got a call from Mrs. Blake, and she said that you haven't been in yet today. Would you mind me asking where you are?" She sounded worried. "Mom, I'm lying in bed. I have the flu." I said coughing to emphasize it. "Oh, my. Well maybe you should come home." **

**She suggested. "No mom, I'm fine. I love you, have to go. Bye." And I quickly hung up. I decided to park my car, and eat at the Hard Rock Cafe. I walked in and bought a shirt after my meal. As I exited, I heard some guitar playing. I walked around the corner and closed in a picket fence, I couldn't believe it, but I saw Alex. I rubbed my eyes, hoping my new contacts weren't fooling me. He was playing his acoustic on the patio and I was sitting there in awe. **

**I faintly heard the words but I could make out what he was singing. "can't keep living with a feeling that I'm giving up everything for you." he sung. I stood there trying to quietly sing the words until I accidentally stepped on a stick. Crack. "Damn it," I muttered under my breath. I ran as fast as I could, I even think I dropped my scarf. I wasn't highly coordinated and ended up falling on my face. "Excuse me...need any help?" I heard from behind me. I looked up feeling so embarrassed.**

** "No," I replied quickly. "Sorry for staying you just sounded cool." I added. "No problem," Alex replied. Then I turned away. "Wait-" Alex said. I turned around, heart beating quicker and quicker. "Yeah?" I asked. "Were you singing 'Damned If I Do Ya' that song over there?" he asked. When I didn't reply he said, "its okay." I tried not to cry as I turned around. He had no idea how hard it was for me to walk away from him. I ran as fast as I could looking back once, seeing Alex look confused. I slowed my pace to a jog and then turned around the corner. There I stopped and called Amy, wondering what she might be doing. "YO." She said. **

**"I just ran into Alex by accident. HE was practicing I guess for acoustic and I totally blew it. I FELL RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM!" I practically yelled. "You don't know how hard it is to walk away from a guy like that. I'm at the Hard Rock Cafe, where are you?" I asked suddenly finishing. "Uhm I'm at the mall. Where you dropped me off. Remember? OH and by the way nice! You met him! Even if you looked stupid you met him. And what are the chances he'll remember you?" **

**She asked. It lowered my spirits but I knew she was right. "I'm coming to pick you up." I said and then I hung up.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Coincidental?**

**After picking her up I went to the hotel and went straight to bed. "Want to talk about?" Amy had asked. "No," I said, and cried myself to sleep. "Wake up sleepy head!" Amy shouted in my ear. "You have GOT to be kidding me. It's time already?" I asked. "That was hypothetical," I added. I got up and the clock read 1:30. I had 20 minutes to get ready then we had to roll. I threw on the cut offs, and short mid-riff shirt with sequined stripes. I went over to the mirror and let Amy do my make up, and I took out my braid leaving my hair wavy and luscious. "You, my friend, look hot." Amy declared. I looked in the mirror and hardly recognized the girl looking back at me. I put on my converses and headed for the door. **

**"Forgetting something?" Amy asked. I then realized I forgot the keys, the tickets, and my dignity. I applied my dignity and grabbed my All Time Low hoodie incase I got cold. We drove quickly to the store and there I realized it was a close stripped performance. I was close to Alex, but not close enough for him to recognize me. The show started within minutes and there I saw my scarf...But it was in his guitar case. "Uhm is that your scarf?" Amy asked. "No...we must have the same one." I said trying to be rational. He started off the set with "Weightless" and I sang every word. Then Alex talked for a while. I was completely caught off guard with the next few things he said. "Yesterday," he said, "I ran into this girl. She was hum timid I must say. She knew every word to the acoustic song I'd been singing. She had a nice voice, and I wish I knew her name. **

**But for now, I'll dedicate the song Dear Maria, Count ME In to her. She's not a stripper, but I wish she would have been a little more open with me and Ya know maybe have counted me in?" Hahaha was in the background. "There's an acoustic meet&greet after the set. Come say hi." He said, and smiled. After that Amy pulled me over to where Jack and Rian were sitting. I was hoping she didn't talk to loud. "You were that girl and you know it. And don't deny the fact that he kept your scarf, it's too coincidental." She said in a huff. "Wow. maybe it's true. maybe it is, yeah I know I saw him. I know I met him like I have a pic of him, I took it he was playing and singing," I smiled.**

** Before Amy had a chance to respond, jack walked over to me and pulled me aside. "I overheard your friend, and before you say anything, this guy singing, likes you. He hoped you'd be here and I said I'd be on the lookout. He talked about you all night. So what do you say? Do the meet and greet? You and I "accidentally" met and I introduce you and he looks at you and then there goes the fireworks. work for you?" he asked. "Ya know Jack, for throwing your cock everywhere, you're an amazing friend, and out of nowhere, I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him."Thanks!" I said. He gave me his phone and I put my number in it in case things went bad. **

**After the show I went to Jacks' table first. "Hey Beth, ready to be re-introduced?" He asked me. "Definitely." I said. Jack walked me over and I waited behind him. "Alex, I want you to meet my friend Beth" Jack had said. I stepped out from behind him. Amy was over there at the tour managers table flirting with Matt Flyzic and I could tell they were hitting it off pretty good from the cocky grin she threw me. I sat down across from Alex and Jack went over to his table but winked before looking away from me. "You...you're that girl. Aren't you?" Alex asked. "YEs I am. Alex I've been a fan since I was hmm... 11? I know every word to every one of your songs and I wanted to talk to you so bad since then and I just... I like you." I finished. HE took my hand and said the three most amazing words ever. "Wanna hang out?" and then added... "I like you too." At that moment I thought I was dreaming. "Here's my number..." I said handing him a piece of paper. "Thanks." He replied. "So, Beth, where are you from?" He had asked me. **

**"Egh. PA, close to Harrisburg. And Like I said I have been obsessed with your band since I was 11. I know that you grew up in Baltimore Maryland, but originally went to a private school in Essex." I said showing off my smarts. "Wow. I'm lucky I met a girl who's willing to learn as much as they can about me before getting to know me on a more... personal level." He said. Then he laughed. It was amazing it was one of the cutest things I had ever heard. IT made me grin from ear to ear. "Well, Alex, you have my number text me when you can. I have to go...sorry. But other girls would like to meet you too, and let's face it. I'm not the only one who's in love with you." I said and then I winked at him. I walked out of the building looking for Amy, and found her and Matt kissing viciously around the corner. I walked over and cleared my throat, They tore apart within seconds but he still had his arm around her. "Alex and I want to hang out sometime, and I wanted you to join. Matt you can come too." I said. Have you two exchanged numbers yet?" I asked wiggling my eye brows up and down. Matt replied finally. "I gave her my cell, give me a call later Amy. K?" And Amy's response was a quick kiss on the cheek and something quiet I couldn't quite make out. **

**Then we left, and I added a few more days onto the hotel stay.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Moments Worth A Million Words :)**

**When I woke up the next morning I had three missed texts from Alex. Two from last night and one this morning. The two from last night said "Hey beautiful" and the second one said "I hope you enjoyed the show and I hope to see you soon. Goodnight, sweet dreams." The one for today said: "Wanna hang out?" I quickly replied with a yes "When&Where" Followed by a reply. We were going to hang out at his house, and Matt was going to be there. We were to be there in twenty minutes so I told Amy it was time to get up and get ready. I threw on my All Time Low shirt that I had purchased at their acoustic set, and my new ripped skinnies. I also put on my black low tops, and threw my hair into a bun. I did my make up after letting Amy help here and there, and then we left. We were there within minutes and may I say Alex looked amazing. He had on his Nike shoes, and his black skinny jeans with a white V-neck, and his beanie. Matt stood there, being himself. I walked up to Alex and he pulled me into him with an unexpected hug. I wrapped my arms around him and whispered what came to mind, "You smell good." I whispered. He giggled, and we went inside and watched the movie the "Fifth Element" I sat on the love seat with Alex where he had his jacket draped over me because I was cold. **

**And Matt and Amy had a chair where they were making out at. Alex asked me then wanna go somewhere more private? I replied with a yes and he led me upstairs to his room. His room had some posters of Jimmy Eat World and Blink-182 And posters oh his band of course. His comforter was a light blue, and so where his sheets. His wardrobe consists of a lot of v-necks and skinnies, I thought. And I love it. I went over and sat on his bed while he got us drinks. When I requested a drink I thought he was getting like water, but he walked up with champagne. I drank 2 glasses, as he did, making me feel fresh. Wow, I thought. I didn't know this was the affect of champagne! we talked and then I felt completely weightless. Then I asked if I could do something I wanted to ever since he got us drinks. He replied with a sure and a cocky grin, and I was surprised at what I did next. I jumped up, threw my arms out, and sang "You've got me poppin' champagne!" Wow, he said. I was smiling stupidly and he said you really are a good singer. Even when you're half way to being drunk, he laughed. I walked over to him at that moment, and I kissed him. Never had I frenched, but I knew at this moment I was going to. He kissed me back with the same enthusiasm I had been longing for. **

**I wanted Alex so bad, and it hurt. I slowly pushed him toward the bed and he went along willingly. We laid down and made out for several minutes. I let my hair out to try and be sexy and it must have worked because Alex slowly made his way on top of me and started kissing my neck. I slowly unbuttoned his shirt, and then he stopped. "We don't have to if you don't want to." he said out of breath barely above a whisper. "I want to..." I replied, and we resumed. I breathed hard, and I knew I was in this. It was already 9 O' Clock when Amy came up and knocked on the door. "Can we just crash here?" Amy asked. "Yes," I replied. She left after saying to text her if she needed anything. When I woke up the next morning I was no longer a virgin. Wow. Was all I could think. I loved this new me. I felt 'weightless' using All Time Low terminology. I was still in Alex's embrace. He must have felt me stir because he removed the strand of hair from my face and said, "Morning beautiful." I replied with a kiss on the cheek and a "Good morning Gaskarth. I said winking my left eye. He must of liked it because he kissed me softly on the lips. I looked into his soft and understanding eyes and I never wanted to let go of him. "You look amazing" I said. "You don't look too bad yourself," he replied. Then I looked at the time. IT was 9:38, and All Time Low had an acoustic set in an hour. I think we should get dressed so you won't be late." I said slowly getting up.**

** "What do you mean I?" He asked. "Well I only had enough money to get tickets for yesterday." I explained. "I guess you'll be going in this time All Time Low style. Did I forget to mention you're singing Damned If I Do Ya with me today?" Alex asked. "Uhm you sorta forgot, but I'll live I know every word to every song and well now I'm rambling aren't I? I tend to ramble when I get nervous." I explained. "Then don't be nervous. you have me. We'll do this right, okay?" HE asked. He threw me a pair of his skinnies so I didn't have to wear my dirty pair. Then he threw me one of his V-necks and an All Time Low Hoodie. My typical wear, I thought. Other than the skinnies. Especially the skinnies being Alex's. We got to the show and it was amazing. I sang my heart out in damned if I do ya and Alex could tell. I did something unexpected then. I picked up his guitar and said, I'm going to play a song, will you sing it if I play?" I asked. He smiled and replied with a "Sure." I started playing "Remembering Sunday" and he sang. I sand Juliet's part, and then he asked where did you learn to play like that?" He asked genuinely curious. I watched a lot of your acoustic video's on YouTube and watched where your fingers were. I absolutely was in love with this song and still am." I replied. **

**"Wow," he said and he giggled. Jack came over for the acoustic set and all the screaming girls were looking at us all. "Well, Beth," Jack asked. "Want to sing an All Time Low song by yourself?"Jack asked. "Alex, should I?" I asked. "It was my idea..." HE replied and blushed. Could we do let it roll?" I asked. "Sure" they replied in unison and I sung my heart out during the chorus. I got a huge round of applause and whispered to Alex. "never make me do that again. And by the way, I thought about you the whole time singing, and I can't get your scent away, I can't stop feeling the burning sensation of your lips. All I want to do is be wrapped around you." He replied, "Same, but you're musically inclined. I can't help that I like that in you." I giggled. My dream was coming true. After the acoustic set we went to his house and I helped him pack to get ready on tour. We went out to the tour bus and packed everything and it was ready to go. They get three days at home and now it was a day before they had to leave. I wanted to cry in his arms, because it seemed like him leaving would tear me to pieces. **

**But I wouldn't show him that. After packing we sat down on the couch and talked for hours. I told him about how my parents didn't know I was here and how I used to be. But I didn't include the fact that I was always good. But ya never know, maybe he sensed that in me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Misunderstandings, and Crazy Ex's**

**After talking I fell asleep right beside him. I woke up in the middle of the night and looked at Alex. He truly was beautiful, not just physically but I knew where he had his heart set, and I liked that about him. He was snoring softly, and I couldn't help but stare at him. I laid my head back on his shoulder and fell asleep once again. I woke up around 6, and made Alex some breakfast. He woke up and saw two eggs for him with bacon, and toast. And a blue amp because I know how much he likes those. Last night he set out an outfit and I brought that down stairs for him. I called my mom too, and told her the truth. She saw me on T.V apparently on their live broadcast. She was very disappointed but she said she knew it would happen sometime. I told her I was growing up and need some space and more privileges.**

** I told her I wasn't sure when I was coming home, and strangely she accepted that. I also told her that Alex and I were dating and I would give her details when I got back. I told her I loved her and she said she loved me too, but there would be a grounding for this. We hung up and I saw Alex was up, dressed, and eating. "Hey sleepyhead." I said. "Ready for this long bus ride with the band?" I asked. "Yeah. I've been anticipating this moment for a long time. We plan on doing a video in between this tour for Damned If I Do Ya too." He finished. "Oh, and you're a good cook." He added. "That's good, well Gaskarth I need a shower. Where's your bathroom? And where are the towels? Should I go home and grab more clothes?" I asked in a rush. "Wait. One thing at a time. Towels and wash clothes are in the bathroom closet. So are razors on case you want to shave." He talked about it like it was no problem, and I liked it. I smiled to myself and he continued. **

**"Also, I washed your clothes." he finished. "Thanks," I replied. "I'm going to go take a shower" I added. I took a shower and thought of how much I would miss him during tour. I used his bar soap and I decided to get a wash cloth, but use his instead. His body was all over it, what would you expect? I got out the shower to hear yelling outside. There stood Lisa, his girlfriend since high school. They'd been on&off I heard. I was dressed and didn't want to have to do my hair so I just said the hell with it and went outside. I saw them talking, and then what I saw next broke my heart. Lisa and Alex. She was all over him and after just seeing them kiss I ran. I got my stuff and sent Alex a text. I got in my car, and sped home, hoping Matt could give Amy a ride. The text Alex received within seconds said: "Sorry for hoping things would work out. I know you and Lisa had history and sorry for interfering. You can keep in touch if you'd like, but I now know where we stand. I then got a call from Amy and explained everything. Maybe you miss interpreted what was occurring...She said. I don't know, but I did know I was gonna go home and bawl myself to sleep. I asked Matt to stop by at the store and get me some ice cream. Coffee, to be exact. And a bunch of blue amps...Alex got me hooked. I sat at home that night, and then I got a call from a private number. Alex had tried calling me earlier, but I really didn't want to talk right then. I answered the phone and it was Alex. "Can we just talk?" He asked. "Yeah," I replied. But in person I want to go to bed. Good night." **

**I said and hung up. Jack called me an hour later explaining that Alex didn't kiss her. She apparently wasn't over their last break up and she forced herself upon him. I believed him, and I knew the next day I would apologize to Alex. I got on Twitter and sent Alex a direct message apologizing. The next day we met up at the place we originally met. I apologized to Alex, and he did too. I had no makeup on, a pair of sweatpants, my flip flops, and a tight All Time Low shirt. Nothing could change the way how I felt about the band. I loved the rest of the band like they were my brothers. We had all hung out a lot over the last few days. But Alex was the only one I had loved deeper. We talked things out and he said he didn't know what got into Lisa the last few days. I did. They were a couple since high school. I realized that the song Noel must have been about her too. But I didn't want to think about that now. I wanted to be wrapped up in Alex's arms. I sat down beside him and kissed him gently. He cupped my cheek and he must have saw me crying. He wiped my tears away, and I laid my head against his chest. Then he got out a ring from his pocket. It was his lucky one as he called it. He slip it down my middle finger and he said, "Beth Jenson, you're one crazy girl.**

** But I'd give anything to be with you." I almost passed out there, but I was sitting down. I kissed him, full of enthusiasm. he slipped his hand into mine and we sat there. He then asked me if I'd ever been a tour bus...I replied with a no. He said he was taking me on tour with him, and I could be with him at all concerts. **

**And come out and sing Juliet's part when they played remembering Sunday. I was completely in love and I knew it. I asked about my mom and dad, and he said to call them. I was allowed but they wanted to be at every concert too, so we were all together. I dropped out of school, so I could make my life around his schedule. I loved this man and I knew it. I would give up anything to be with him and that I did. I often sang on stage with him, and his tour was very successful. Jack, Rian, and Zack and I hung out too. **

**It was awesome. I even remember times with Vinny Vegas...and Amy and I often double dated. Me with Alex and her with matt. It was love. And it's still hard to think of the girl I used to be. I guess Alex changed me. In all positive aspects, and I love him more every second of every day. This was my second beginning.**


End file.
